The ability to selectively promote tissue regrowth in vivo would greatly facilitate wound healing and post-surgical recovery of patients who have suffered tissue damage or destruction due to accident or disease. Recent studies have found that certain matrix compositions can promote bone growth when implanted into damaged bone, thereby stabilizing the damaged bone and providing a means for speeding healing. However, generalized methods for promoting regrowth or repair of a variety of tissues have been elusive.